Stay
by Sarara3
Summary: Bella has a nightmare, Edward comforts her. WARNING: Adorableness contained within!


Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters within are not mine... no matter how much I want them to be.

Synopsis: Inspired by a one word contest description. Bella has a dream and Edward consoles her. Adorableness ensues.

A/N: All comments are welcome, flame me if you must. I'd like some constructive criticism, though. This is a one-shot deal. But I may write other stories, who knows?

**Stay**

I wearily opened my eyes. The sight that I beheld was just as glorious as the very first time I had seen it.

"Edward." I sighed.

"Hello, Bella." He replied simply.

I looked around, noticing where we were. Meadow stretched as far as I could see in every direction. Glorious green grass; yellow, white, blue, purple, orange and red dotted the countryside; and the occasional butterfly or bumblebee would float happily from flower to flower. I looked up and saw the most amazing blue sky. There was not a cloud in sight. It was a fairly warm day which explained my attire. I was wearing a spaghetti-strap tank-top, capri pants and no shoes, but my flip-flops sat close by in the grass. A warm fragrant breeze blew my hair into a frenzy. I closed m eyes and inhaled to catch the full effect of the breeze. I heard Edward do the same.

"It smells wonderful, doesn't it?" I asked him without opening my eyes, keeping my face pointed towards the sky.

"Not it, you." he corrected. He inhaled deeply and took my hand. He pulled me closer to him, putting his fingertips over my eyelids to keep me from opening them. I began to object, but he shushed me.

"It's a whole different experience with your eyes closed." he whispered into my ear, his breath tickling my neck. "Just trust me, my love."

I froze at the term of endearment. No matter how many times he told me he loved me or called me his… whatever, it never failed to get some sort of reaction out of me.

He touched his forehead to mine and just breathed me in. Running his fingers through my hair, his other hand traveled from mine, up my arm, sending chills through me. His hand stopped just below my throat on my chest. He spread his hand out to feel my heartbeat, whose pace quickened as he did so.

I started to feel a little dizzy. Then I remembered that there was only one person here who didn't need to breathe, and it wasn't me. I took a shuddering breath as he ran his lips softly over mine. I tried to resist the urge to kiss him, knowing what could happen if I did. He rested his lips against mine. I could feel him smile his crooked smirk. An airy girlish giggle involuntarily escaped my mouth and his smile grew wider.

"Please," he whispered against my lips. "Tell me what you're thinking. I love hearing what you're thinking coming from your lips." The hand that he'd had in my hair moved to trace swirls on my cheek and neck.

I shakily exhaled. "When you do this, I can never think of anything." I told him honestly. "I just try to concentrate on breathing."

He laughed lightly at this. Suddenly, he took me in his arms in a loving embrace. I kept my eyes closed and just hugged him back.

Then something strange happened. I couldn't feel him in my arms anymore. I opened my eyes and the meadow was gone.

"Edward!" I called, frightened. "Edward! Where are you? Edward!"

I stood and began to look around frantically. Now, instead of the meadow, all I could see was blackness. Maniacal laughter filled my ears suddenly, but I could not see the source.

"Bella!" an evil voice taunted me. It chanted my name while I frantically twisted to try and place the voice. It seemed to be everywhere and it seemed horribly familiar.

"Bella! Bella!" its echoing taunt was driving me mad! I spun around again and tripped over my own feet. What a time to do so!

I hit the ground hard on my thigh and hands. My hair feel in front of my face and I couldn't see anything, but I could sense someone close to me. I looked up and a scream caught in my throat.

"Surprise, Bella!"

James!

My eyes snapped open and I sat bolt upright in bed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and twisted to get away. The grip of the hand on my shoulder tightened and I let out a small yelp of fear. A second hand found its way to my other arm and forced me around to face the man. I felt a weight accompany me on the bed.

"Bella! Bella, calm down!" I recognized this voice, the voice of an angel.

"Edward?" I shook the sleep and fear out of my eyes and focused on his beautiful face. "Oh, Edward, I'm sorry!"

He drew me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. Tears began to fall down my face and soak into his shirt. He tried to calm me by stroking my hair.

"Shhhhhhh," he soothed.

I continued to cry into his chest and he continued to stroke my hair. I a valiant attempt to soothe me, he began to sing my lullaby. A sob caught in my throat and I looked up at him. He continued to sing as I gazed into his eyes. He began to hum the lullaby softly, caressing my face and wiping tears away.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" he asked softly, quickly resuming his humming.

I sniffled. "I was just you and me in a meadow. Then it changed," as did my voice. "You were gone and all I could hear was laughter and someone calling my name." Tears began to fill my eyes again. "It was James."

Edward raised my face so he could look me straight in the eyes.

"No one is going to hurt you as long as I'm here. Not ever again." He brushed his finger along my cheekbone, wiping away any stray tears. "I'll never forgive myself for being so late."

I was shocked that he was still beating himself up over that. It had happened so long ago! Then again, James' face still haunted my dreams, so I couldn't fault him too much. Then something dawned on me.

"Does this mean you'll never leave me?" We had been discussing going our separate ways. "You'll stay with me? Forever?" Hope filled my voice to its brink.

He gazed into my eyes for a long moment. Then he brought his lips to meet mine in a passion-filled kiss. Breaking the kiss, he pulled me into his arms and held me against his chest.

"I'll stay." he promised. "I'll stay with you forever."

Tears crept in to my again, but these ones I welcomed. I was in the arms of the one I loved, the one who loved me. Nothing could ever bother me again.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I know. I love you, too." he whispered back.


End file.
